Antes de correr
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Daisuke nunca había comprendido a Hikari, no porque tuviera el cerebro pequeño, como solía decir Miyako, simplemente no le gustaba pensar demasiado las cosas. Pero ahí, sentado a su costado y viendo al horizonte claro, por primera vez la entendió [Para ShadowLights. ¡Happy Birthday!].


**Antes de correr**

Daisuke había jugado muchos juegos en su vida. El primero de ellos, lo practicaba en casa pese a los regaños de su madre, lo perfeccionaba siempre en la cancha de la escuela. Luego llegaron los videojuegos que compartía casi siempre con Ken, desvelándose hasta tarde en la casa del otro, o simplemente embriagándose solo con el _tac_ de los controles. Daisuke siempre había encontrado un buen juego para ganar (y perder).

Pero éste, era como ninguno.

Su primera vida se fue cuando ella apareció; la segunda la gastó innecesariamente en una alocada confesión amorosa. En suma, a Daisuke ya no le quedaba más que una única vida que debía salvaguardar.

Definitivamente, el juego de no enamorarse era el peor de su vida. En especial cuando llevaba tres años maniobrando los tropiezos.

—Daisuke, ¿has cuidado bien de Hikari? —escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Yo?

—A menos que me haya equivocado de número, ¡claro que es contigo!

—No hemos hablado mucho, ha pasado un tiempo desde que no vamos a la misma clase, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Ayer hablé con un chico del Club de computación, es compañero de Hikari, dijo que ha actuado extraño y...

—¿Y?

—Quiero que averigües lo que tiene —sentenció, sin ninguna posibilidad de escape. Y Daisuke sabía que cuando Miyako ordenaba, no había espacio suficiente para dar pasos atrás. Incluso cuando aún no dabas una respuesta.

A veces, imaginaba que a Ken le había hecho una sentencia de ese tipo para que saliera con ella.

—Haré el intento —murmuró.

—Oye, sé que has pasado por mucho si hablamos de Hikari, pero conociendo al Daisuke Motomiya que yo conozco, también sé que es el mejor para dar empujones.

Colgó.

Daisuke odiaba cuando Miyako se ponía seria, odiaba que Ken le sacara su lado maduro. Y detestaba, aún más que todo, que en esos pequeños lapsos él volviera a ser el único niño con un teléfono pegado al oído.

٭٭٭

Aquella mañana se sentía rígido, una sensación similar a la que tendrían los robots al caminar, tal vez. La diferencia era que él no era un robot, y que con toda seguridad, notaba algo diferente porque tenía un corazón.

Hablar con Hikari lo ponía nervioso, no sólo eso. Acercarse a ella luego de haberse alejado casi adrede, lo torturaba. Durante el trayecto a la escuela no pensó en otra cosa más que en un buen saludo, «¡Buen día!», o «¿Qué tal te va?», ¿sería demasiado formal o demasiado informal? ¿La iría a buscar a su clase?

Quizá se encontraba allí, retrasando su andar a media calle, planeando un encuentro que no se daría. Cabía la posibilidad de que Hikari, en cuanto lo viera, diese la media vuelta e ignorara su presencia.

—Nunca haría eso —se dijo a sí mismo.

Ella no era así. Lo sabía incluso aunque no la hubiera visto tanto como a sus once años. No era una persona cruel. No dejaba que alguien lidiara con sus problemas solo si ella tenía la oportunidad de ayudar…

Entonces una idea brilló en sus ojos.

* * *

—¡Hikari!

Gritó en cuanto la vio, sin poder detenerse. Era una especie de reflejo que había desarrollado en la infancia. Sintió un par de miradas sobre él, y aunque hace unos minutos no le hubiesen importado, ahora sí lo hacían, tanto como para ahuyentarlo de ahí.

—¿Daisuke? —Basto con verla dirigirse a él para que todo su plan fraguara—. Te ves un poco pálido, ¿ocurrió algo? ¿Ibas a la enfermería?

—N-no… Bueno sí… Hikari, tengo un problema, y creo que eres la única que puede salvarme.

¿Lo había dicho correctamente? No lo sabía. Tan sólo había hecho que su boca se moviera, sin ser capaz de sentir su propia voz vibrando en su interior. ¿Salvarme? Eso sonaba como si fuese a morir pronto.

No tenía ningún problema, por supuesto, o tal vez sí, uno que estaba seguro se encontraba ya muy lejos de Hikari.

—Te ayudaré —respondió con una sonrisa que apenas hacía levantar las comisuras de sus labios. Daisuke resopló hondo para sí mismo. Aquella sonrisa concordaba con la que tenía grabada en el pecho.

—Pero sería mejor si conversamos en el descanso —continuó, con la voz más acelerada, mientras veía a sus compañeras de clase alejarse—, ¿está bien?

Y Daisuke, como lo habría hecho antes, y como seguro lo haría en el futuro, simplemente asintió a esos ojos rojizos que presionaban su botón de _reinicio_.

* * *

Todo funcionaba mejor de lo que esperaba. Nada había sucedido de acuerdo a su plan, pero Daisuke no era una persona que precisamente se viera planeando el siguiente paso que daría.

Sin embargo, incluso a él le extrañaba que cuando pensaba en Hikari, era irrevocable que sus pensamientos desembocaran en una secuencia de pasos a seguir.

Sentía la necesidad de volverse una mejor persona. Con ella o sin ella. Eso era algo que sí había cambiado con los años.

Cuando Daisuke llegó al aula de Hikari sólo había un trío de chicas almorzando juntas. No se atrevió a preguntar dónde estaba, ninguno de los dos mencionó en dónde se verían, así que Daisuke corrió de regreso, quizá Hikari lo esperaba en su clase.

Tampoco la vio allí.

Pregunto a algunos de sus compañeros si alguien había preguntado por él, todos negaron.

«Ha actuado extraño».

A Daisuke, siempre valiente, y siempre atolondrado, se le detuvo el corazón un segundo. El tiempo suficiente para recordar las palabras que le había dicho Miyako por teléfono. Sintió cómo una parte de su valor se resquebrajó. Tuvo miedo.

Era arriesgado confiar en sus presentimientos que nunca daban al blanco, pero no pudo negarse al impulso que ahora lo hacía correr por toda la escuela.

٭٭٭

Conocía bien todos los recovecos del colegio. Eso, sin duda, era gracias a las horas que a veces se saltaba, para _despejar_ su mente, decía él. No obstante, aquello no fue suficiente para hallarla.

No había comido nada y su estómago comenzaba a resentirlo. Decidió aprovechar los diez minutos que restaban del descanso para comer algo, y como las cosas inesperadas pasan en los momentos de debilidad; sus ojos vieron a Hikari.

Estaba en el patio, el que quedaba entre los salones de los de segundo y los de primero, sentada en una mesa con el rostro apoyado entre sus palmas.

Se dio una palmada en la cabeza. En medio de su ardua búsqueda, había cruzado por ese patio al menos dos veces, sin percatarse de ella. Por ahí concurrían muchos estudiantes, Daisuke pensó que Hikari lo había hecho a propósito para que no la encontrará.

Se quedó un rato observando su mirada perdida antes de ir a encontrarla.

—Hey, Hikari.

—Dai… —susurró a medias.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Un profesor me pidió que llevará unos papeles a la sala de maestros, y luego me quedé aquí.

Sería una gran mentira decir que a Daisuke no le preocupaba esa mirada vacía.

—Hum, ¿estás bien?

—¿Bien? No estoy segura. Por dentro, te aseguro que todo está en orden, pero por fuera es distinto, no es que esté triste, es más parecido a la nostalgia.

Daisuke recordó la ausencia de cierta persona.

—Sé lo que piensas —cortó abruptamente sus ideas—, y no es eso.

—Si estuviera aquí, seguro sabría qué decirte. Me gustaría que no fuera yo el que estuviera sentado contigo, sino Mimi, Miyako, cualquiera. Alguien más confiable.

—Tú estás aquí, Daisuke.

«No he estado en mucho tiempo».

—¡Lo siento! —Dio un respingo—. ¡Lo siento tanto, tanto, Daisuke! Dije que hablaría contigo en el descanso, ¡y lo olvidé!

—Ah, sí.

Él también lo había olvidado.

—Pronto sonará la campana. ¿Puedes contarme eso en lo que querías que te ayudara, después de clases?

—Te esperaré en la salida.

Les quedaba poco tiempo para entrar a los salones, aunque Daisuke sintió que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo frente a él.

—¿Sabes? Depende de qué lado veas el cielo, lo verás un poco más claro.

Daisuke nunca había comprendido a Hikari, no porque tuviera el cerebro pequeño, como sugería Miyako al grupo, a él simplemente no le gustaba pensar demasiado las cosas que hacía o decía. Pero ahí, sentado a su costado y viendo al horizonte claro, por primera vez la entendió.

Quizá sólo necesitaba escuchar su voz un poco más cerca.

Y quizá también necesitaba apagar esa voz en su cabeza que gritaba: «Antes de correr, bésala». Esa vocecita en realidad no lo incomodaba, le alteraba los nervios que creía extraviados.

—Daisuke, vamos.

«Antes de correr, bésala».

Nunca había tenido vidas en el juego, no había perdido, mucho menos ganado, cómo hacerlo si jamás lo había hecho en serio.

—Hikari, ¿te importaría si…?

Si Daisuke hizo caso a la voz en su cabeza, a su parte malvada con ideas buenas, será un misterio que Hikari estaría encantada de contar.

 _Game over_

* * *

Es un regalo muy pequeño pero espero te gusté, para mí ha sido ¿divertido? XD No he sido capaz de releerlo, así que ha de tener muchos errores y me disculpo por eso (prometo corregirlo). ¡Te quierooo! Gracias por los buenos ratos y por las risas a distancia :3 Espero estar escribiéndote algo el próximo año, y si no lo hago, tal vez sea porque un juego me ha tragado para vengarse de mí (?). ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
